Secret Mission: Spy Squad 101
by bookaddict209
Summary: Zoey, Lola, Chase, Nicole, Quinn, Logan, Micheal, and somewhere along the lines Dustin, are on a mission! You've never seen Zoey 101 like this!
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story I thought of after watching a Zoey101 episode. This story takes place after the final exams during exams week, when everybody is in one room and Quinn runs in with something she made in chemistry. FYI: that part at the bottom is like a slideshow, with them in pictures. **

Quinn runs into the room where all her friends were; Zoey, Lola, Nicole, Logan, Chase, Micheal, and Zoey's younger brother Dustin. "Hey guys!" she exclaimed. "Hey," everybody chorused. "My chemistry test was so easy," Quinn said, talking fast and excited, "I finished in like ten minutes. So I used my extra time and mixed together some chemicals, and accidentally created an aroma that smells exactly like coconuts!" Logan looked very bored. "And, who cares?" he asked. "Oh come on, just sniff it!" she said, uncapping the vial and waving it under everyone's noses. "Wow," Zoey said, "that does smell like coconuts." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Guys, the bus to Mystic beach leaves in an hour," Chase said, "and we still gotta pack, so let's-" he stopped short to yawn. He tried again. "We, we gotta,-" he yawned again. Pretty soon, everyone was yawning. "Oh, this looks comfy," Lola said as she collapsed on a table. "Night night," Chase said as everyone crashed to the floor.

Zoey rubbed her eyes and yawned. That had been a weird dream. They'd all been going to Mystic beach; then Quinn had made them sniff something and _poof!_they were asleep. She looked up and expected to see the purple ceiling of her dorm room. Zoey blinked in confusion when she looked into the fluorescent lights. She sat up in what she thought was her bed and looked down to see linoleum tiles. Then she looked around and saw everyone sitting around and she remembered. She looked at the clock.

"AAAHH!" she screamed out. Everyone woke up, looking around. "What?!" Micheal cried out. "The bus to Mystic Beach leaves in 20 minutes, were 5 minutes away from our dorms, and none of us are packed!" she yelled back. Everyone yelled and screamed as they ran to get their stuff.

**_16 Minutes Later..._**

"Waaaaiiiiiiiit!" everyone yelled as the ran toward the bus for Mystic Beach, making it just in time to see the bus pull off. "Oh, no!" Nicole yelled out, "Now what?" "Let's call a cab," said Logan. "None of us can afford a cab!" Zoey cried out. "Hmmm, sounds like you got yourself a problem. If only we knew someone with a rich daddy," he said, waving his phone and a piece of plastic, "and his rich daddy's _credit card!_"

He pushed through them and opened his phone, ready to dial the number, when he got a text. He read it over and said, "Uh, guys? We're gonna have to do this later." "Why?" Quinn asked. Logan held out his phone for all to see. _'Squad #101, we need you!'_ "We got a mission to go on."

**The Secret Awesome Spy Team, Squad #101! \Narrator/**

**Zoey: Group Leader (her in a picture, surrounded by others, all wearing black ninja outfits, Zoey giving orders)**

**Lola: Stunt Coordinator (a picture of her kicking the air, ninja outfit on, winking)**

**Quinn: Technological Whiz (her picture, wearing a ninja outfit, typing on a computer)**

**Nicole & ****Logan: Disguise Coordinators (him and her in a picture, ninja outfits, looking over a rack of clothing)**

**Chase & Micheal: Distractions (Both of them in a picture, ninja suits, acting like retards)**

**Dustin: Packmule (Picture of a mule) "Hey!" (the picture switches to him, ninja outfit, with loads of stuff strapped to his back)**

**(Then there's a group photo with everyone in it)**

**\Together, they make up one of the most elite teams of incompitant fools-/**

**"Hey!" (Everyone in the picture starts looking around shouting things like "We are not dumb!" and "Where is this even coming from?" All the while, Dustin is groaning, complaining the stuff is too heavy.)**

**\-I mean spies; (he mutters) more or less./**

**Everyone nods and accepts that. Dustin is really having trouble with the stuff.**

**DUN! DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN DUN! (Theme music, showing group picture)**

**Oof! (Dustin falls over)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Zoey 101 in any way.**

"Quick! To the spy mobile!" Chase shouted, running off into nowhere. "We don't have a spy mobile," Lola said. "I knew that. It's just something I've always wanted to say," he said, walking back over to the group. Logan rolled his eyes. "But wait," Micheal said, "if we don't have car or any vehicle like that, then how are we supposed to get back to base?"

Suddenly, the stairs they were sitting on vanished, and they all began to shoot down a long tunnel! "Ahhh!" they all screamed on their way down.

**_Blam! _**They all ened up on a couch. A man with short, jet-black hair sat in a chair, with his back to them. "You know, a car would be nicer," Chase said, rubbing his butt. "A spy mobile: I like that," the man said, "I'll have research and development get right on that. Now let's get down to buisness. Dr. Demonhower has mysteriously bought up 200 pounds of dynamite, rented out an entire hotel, bid on one of those giant witch pots they always cook people with in those witch movies, and stole all the back packs at Wal-Mart!!"

Everyone explodes in a fit, yelling out things like, "NOOOOO!" "Not the backpacks," and, "Why couldn't it've been me?!"

"Silence!" the stange man boomed. Quiet resided. "Now I need you all to get going and stop him before he does something bad to the backpacks! We're all counting on you! GO GO GO!" he yelled, standing up and pointing to the door.

They all stood up and walked out the door and somehow ended up back at PCA. "So how are we gonna get to Demonhower?" Micheal asked. "We could take to bus," Lola said. "Eww!" Niconle cried out "Buses are gross! They're smelly, dirty, and I'm pretty sure hobos sleep there." "They do not," Zoey said. "Still we're not riding on a bus," she said. "Let's get a limo," Logan pitched. "Why?" they all asked. "Because this face," he said, smoothing his hands around his cheeks, "deserves to arrive in style." They all rolled their eyes as Logan called the limo service. "Hey," Zoey said, "I just realized that we never get to see that guys face. Isn't that weird?"

About 5 minutes later, they hopped in a limo. Unfortunatley, there wasn't enough room for Dustin and they had to tie him to the top.

**A/N: So, whatja think? Sorry about shortness, but i have a block! Next Chapter: They confront Demonhower and find out something shocking about him that could cause Zoey to throw the mission on porpouse! And i'm almost positive i spelled that wrong!**


End file.
